pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fault Zone Unit
Background Originally founded in 2015, but the idea never went through the launch phase because it had too many financial and complicated problems regarding the programs. During fall 2015, Kyle Layton's attention was caught by the recent terror attacks by various terrorists, mostly by ISIS. He then brought back the idea and tried to worked it to life. Found and funded by Vector Monsters on 27th February 2016, the program was expected to deliver promising results by the next few months. Kyle Layton admitted that the idea was inspired by the WW2 Suicide Squad, formed by Germany. The unit contains no other but criminals and fugitives, which is led by a psychotic leader, Oskar Dirlewanger, a disgusting man, even compared to Hitler. But Kyle wanted to try bringing in weak and cadets with zero potential, instead of actual criminals, because they are much harder to control, and training them with the most advanced available programs to enhance their combat capabilities significantly. Literally making heroes from zeroes. The idea of the FZU's savagery and lethality is inspired by the Blood God, Khorne. The program originally only feat a couple of programs less, which includes aero-nautical combat, psychotic warfare, marksman training, and tactical takedowns. But was increased in terms of quality, at the cost of training time, this was done due to the increasing number of terror attacks done in the Middle East and various countries over the globe. Rumors say, some of the FZU is believed to be rogue, for unknown reasons. The captain himself, Kyle Layton, is said to be involved in something sinister. Overview Fault Zone Unit is a group of death-defying soldiers trained to the brim of death, and to be able to deploy in extremely low chance of survival areas, mostly warfare zones or even stealth missions in a geo-political landscape. This unit is trained to wipe out any kind of opposing force, with anything, at any given time, stealthily or with intended attention. They are especially trained to be the backup of every force of the UN, which is only called by personal request or if the situation reaches a critical level of emergency. The usual U.S. Army marines takes about half a week or more to capture a strategical requisition point, while the FZU are trained to do it in 3 hours. The FZU is trained to not need the most advanced gear or weapon to kill hundreds, but just a handful of conventional weapons. Their minds are the actual weapon, and they are trained to be 3 steps ahead, predicting the enemies' plans and even their present reaction. The lethality range of one FZU operator is over 1500 meters, any personnel entering that range can be killed immediately if necessary or ordered. Hymn of War : "Thine flesh be my bread, and thine blood be my wine, for it is harvest season." Training Fault Zone unit is an extremely high risk units that often meet face to face with death, therefore VM gave a certain set of mental-breaking training to ensure that they can never die in battle. Failure to pass result in roster rejection and knowledge removal, but once passed, will become the pinnacle of killing machine. The training has two phases and lasts for 6 months, each phase lasts for 3 months. In addition to the quick roster restoration and recruitment, the soldiers will be taught how to learn new skills much faster and to increase their intuitive capacity, this allows to enhance their combat efficiency as well as how fast they absorb information which is experienced or taught. The first phase includes : * Morphology (Training for disabling or eliminating an active personnel.) * Psychological studies (Training on how to interrogate hostage, to break one's mind for intel, etc.) * Theoretical combat (Training of various operator procedures, marking a target, and tracking.) * Science and applied science (How to use laws of physics and science for combat advantage.) * Field knowledge (Emphasis on techniques to eliminate any opposing force, armies or machines.) The second phase emphasizes on physical training, which consists of : * Psycho-combat training (Mental resistance to ignore pain, resist instigation, treachery, etc.) * Advanced combat training (Combat training to increase lethality range and efficiency) * Aeronautical combat training (Aircraft and naval operation, navigation, combat, etc.) * Cyber warfare training (Various training such as hacking, defusing, triggering fuses remotely, etc.) * Chemical workshop training (Combat technique to use natural elements for aggressive maneuver.) * Illusion workshop (Simple hand tricks to expertly crafted magics for deep reconnaissance). Upon completion, a single unit is expected to single-handedly take down 23 soldiers, 1 light tank, 7 regular transport helicopters, and 5 snipers on zero advantage and with no intel, at any given time and any chronological order, with requirements of zero attention gathered and all of the casualty elements are present. The power of each operator (the casualty numbers) does not increase numerically by numbers (e.g : 2 operators = 2x casualties), but multiplies exponentially with every each one operator added (e.g : 2 operators = 2n + (n + 1) / n casualties, with 'n' being the number of operators). Each addition member does not only increase the probability of the casualty caused, but also the ability to take down even more difficult forces, such as main battle tanks, attack choppers, aircrafts, battleships, and even submarines. The FZU is made up from a selection of rosters, each roster is to be around 5 to 15 soldiers. Phase 2 Graduates : 20 rosters (300 units) The FZU is currently not accepting enrollments. Missions Successful * Operation Swordfish * Afghanistan (multiple tours) * Baghdad * Iraq * Syria (multiple tours) * North Korea Current * N/A. Pending * N/A Equipment The unit are given the opportunity of freely choosing their arsenal or weapons, weapon kit, and tactical gear. And they also granted access to the Vector Monsters full-range armory, consisting military-grade and brand-grade weapons, access to defensive gear, and access to tactical gear. These armory includes VM's full range of arms and equipment. Military Grade Weapons made solely for army equipment. * HBR Mk.0 (Battle Rifle) * Bootleg Rifle (Light Machine Gun) * Kagura SG (Combat Shotgun) * Oracle VII (Sniper Rifle) * Hyperion Mk. 0 (Assault Rifle) * Ostarion Mk. 0 (Sniper Rifle) Brand-Grade Weapons made for army equipment and commercial defense. Both versions are equally safe and efficient. * VM Rubikon (Designated Marksman Rifle) * VM Raven (Sniper Rifle) * VM Ambassador (Assault Rifle) * VM Aquilla (Pistol) * VM Quicksilver (SMG) * VM Dahlwel'l (SMG) Armor Tactical defensive gear to increase longetivity and survival in battle. * '''Monster Uniform '(Slim-fit attire, made of comfortable fabric and equipped with shock pads on the joints. Coated with a cool thermal paint which prevents body heat to be detected. Base uniform which is worn underneath the armor.) * '''Scout Armor (Carbon fibre plates and weaved synthetic silica, lightweight and grants protection against intermediate calibers, has multiple satchels to enable tactical gear deployment and a built in small pack on the back inventory storage.) * Power Armor (Full body armor, magnesium-silica plates with interlocking joints and machine-assisted skeleton, capable of blocking .50 BMG calibers, and twice lighter than normal ceramic armors. The machine assistant allows the user to move, run, and act as fast as a human with regular clothing with no increased fatigue.) * Venerated Power Armor (A power armor with stronger machine assistant, and a titanium frame underneath each magnesium-silica plate, fully capable of blocking anti-material calibers. Sprayed with fire-retardant coating and has extremely powerful shock absorption.) Category:Special Forces